La destrucción es una forma de creación
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: Sólo es cuestión de segundos para saber si el conejo gigante tenía razón en lo que había predicho.


_**Disclaimer: **_Desgraciadamente, Donnie Darko no me pertenece. La película es obra del caos mental de Richard Kelly.

**Notas de la autora:**Sé que "Donnie Darko"es un fandom minoritario(por no decir casi inexistente, vamos). Que sólo hay un fic en español(y, con este, dos)y que seguramente nadie lea esto. Pero necesitaba escribirlo. Porque hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando yo era una cría que le tenía pánico a la oscuridad, vi esta película hasta el final y me sentí un poco Donnie. Aún, a mis diecisiete años, me sigo sintiendo un poco Donnie.

Para que se entienda, el fic está basado en el final de la película. Y recojo los tres momentos que más me han chocado de ese final con respecto a Donnie, Frank y Gretchen. Y nada más que decir. Espero que si alguien lee esto le guste tanto como a mí haberlo escrito.

* * *

**—****La destrucción es una forma de creación—**

* * *

**1**

**Y **quedan doce segundos.

Doce malditos segundos y todo habrá terminado. Volverás a casa. "Me voy a casa", te dices a ti mismo en voz alta. Como te había dicho Frank. Frank, el chico del disfraz de conejo. Frank, el chico al que habías disparado en un ojo. Porque, Frank, Frank, Frank, no tenías que haberla atropellado. No deberías haberlo hecho.

Y bajas la mirada y el reloj te avisa de que quedan sólo seis segundos.

Gretchen Ross está a tu lado, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque sabes que no duerme. Que en esta realidad, al menos, no volverá a abrir los ojos por mucho que te empeñes en pellizcar sus mejillas. Gretchen, la chica que te había sonreído y te había dicho que tu nombre, "Donnie Darko", parecía el de un superhéroe. Y a ti eso te había gustado. Porque, quizás, no estuviera del todo equivocada. Quizás fueras un superhéroe, después de todo.

Tres segundos más y se acabó.

Porque aunque has destruido sus vidas,-la de Gretchen, la de Frank e incluso la del resto del mundo que te conocía-, aún cabe la esperanza de que puedas arreglarlo. De crear algo mejor para ellos. Sólo es cuestión de segundos para saber si el conejo gigante tenía razón en lo que había predicho.

Y el reloj pita. Anuncia que los doce segundos han llegado a su fin.

Esbozas una media sonrisa y te apoyas en el volante del coche observando el horizonte. "Adiós", piensas por última vez mientras ves el motor de avión caer desde el cielo. Cierras los ojos y sueltas una risa histérica antes de que el tiempo retroceda. Y el coche, Gretchen y todo lo que te rodeaba queda atrás y te despiertas nuevamente en tu cama, en casa.

Continúas riéndote porque vuelve a ser dos de Octubre y, esta vez, ningún conejo va a pedirte que salgas de casa para salvarte de tu inevitable final.

* * *

** 2**

** E**n algún momento de la noche, te has caído de la cama. Y no te habrías dado cuenta de ello sino fuera porque has escuchado ese "boom", como si algo hubiera explotado cerca de casa. Un sonoro estruendo que te ha sacado de golpe y porrazo de tu profundo sueño.

E incluso podrías jurar que aún se puede escuchar el eco de aquel estruendo.

Te levantas de la fría moqueta y desvías la mirada hacia los dibujos de tu mesa. Cuando te fijas en esos siniestros bocetos, te preguntas a ti mismo por qué quieres ir de un conejo tan aterrador por Halloween. Que, seguramente, Elizabeth Darko te dirá"Frank, estás ridículo". Pero ya casi tienes terminado el disfraz que has estado haciendo en base a esos dibujos, así que a la mierda lo que ella pueda pensar de ti.

El eco sigue resonando en tu habitación. "Algo gordo debe de haber sucedido en el vecindario", dices en un susurro.

Bostezas y te vuelves a sentar en la moqueta. Y, repentinamente, te llevas una mano al ojo. Te duele, escuece y no lo soportas. Por más que te lo cubras, el dolor no se mitiga.

Y no sabes cómo pero, por un momento, se te pasa por la cabeza que una vez tuviste una bala incrustada en él.

* * *

** 3**

** —U**n terrible accidente —te responde el pequeño con aire meditabundo—.Mi vecino ha muerto.

—¿Cómo ha muerto? —Preguntas.

—Aplastado por un motor de avión.

Vuelves la vista hacia atrás, donde el camión que lleva el mencionado motor de avión se aleja lentamente, para después observar la casa destrozada. A lo lejos, la familia Darko rompe en llanto mientras ven como los forenses se llevan el cuerpo de su hijo.

Ladeas la cabeza y, nuevamente, preguntas:

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Donnie. Donnie Darko.

Y tú frunces el ceño. Porque es un nombre muy raro. Porque parece el de un superhéroe y, tal vez, él lo fuera. O, tal vez, no. Pero a ti te da esa impresión.

—Hmm...

—¿Lo conocías? —Te interroga el niño.

Durante una fracción de segundos, la pregunta te pilla desprevenida y no sabes muy bien qué contestar. Pero, al final, acabas tartamudeando un "no"y el niño se encoge de hombros.

Entonces, vuelves a fijarte en la casa de los Darko y te das cuenta de que la señora Darko te mira atentamente. Y tú le devuelves la mirada. Porque, aunque suene descabellado, te resulta familiar. Demasiado familiar. Como si os hubierais visto antes. Quizás, en otra vida. En otro mundo. O en otra realidad.

"Tonterías", murmuras para ti.

Inconscientemente, levantas una mano y la saludas. E inesperadamente, la señora Darko corresponde a tu saludo.

Aunque, por supuesto, ese saludo no significa nada. Tú no la conoces de nada, Gretchen Ross.


End file.
